


Spilling Secrets Can We Keep This To Ourself?

by LegacyAtHeart



Series: Thank You For Loving Me (Josh and Donna AU) [1]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e21 18th and Potomac, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegacyAtHeart/pseuds/LegacyAtHeart
Summary: Toby told Donna and she was trying to wrap her head around what she just found out. What does it mean for her and Josh?In an AU where Josh and Donna were secretly married throughout the show.





	Spilling Secrets Can We Keep This To Ourself?

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I always thought of while watching the show. What would it look like if Donna and Josh were married? How would it change things? 
> 
> This is will be a series of oneshots to add to moments in the show. 
> 
> This one is during 2x21 18th and Potomac after Tony told Donna and before Josh found out. 
> 
> Characters are not mine! All rights go to Aaron and NBC

Donna walked into Josh’s office and closed the door. He was still at the Hill, trying to get a win on the tobacco case. She had a few minutes to wrap her head around what Toby had told her. She played with her necklace and worried her bottom lip.

**_The President has MS._ **

She thought back to all the signs during the campaign. She thought back to when she thought the President looked tired, in pain, lost…the list went on and on and on. She thought back to when she heard that he collapsed and how everyone was worried and Josh had that deer in the headlights look that she never wanted to see after his father died. She thought back to all the conversations she had with the President and wondered if she missed any warning signs.

**_The President has MS._ **

She thought about when she and Josh disclosed their relationship to the President and Mrs. Bartlett and how when he hugged her it wasn’t as strong as it could have been. She thought about how he stumbled over words or when he collapsed last year, or when he was quick to anger, were those signs?

**_The President has MS._ **

When this got out, what did it mean to her and Josh? If they were investigated, their relationship, their **_marriage_** would be found out. She wasn’t ashamed and she knew that Josh wasn’t either but they knew what it looked like. Like she was using him for his position and his know how and his connections. Like she didn’t deserve to be in the White House and only got there because of her husband. Like she duped Josh into hiring her and then marrying her. That a college dropout was never supposed to be where she was.

God she was so stupid. Their happy ever after was gone after this. And that thought sent her over the edge and tears finally come down her cheeks.

**_The President has MS._ **

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts; she didn’t hear the door open and Josh come in. He stopped and closed the door, dropping to his knees, seeing her with tears in her eyes, wetting her face.

“What happened,” he asked, kissing her hands.

Donna wrapped her arms around him and held on for dear life. She felt so safe in his arms and never wanted to let him go. She closed her eyes and prayed that the biggest change was behind them now. She kissed his neck and he kissed hers back as she pulled away after a long while in his arms.

“Toby told me,” she replied to his earlier question.

“Why,” Josh asked, cursing his friend. Donna was his wife and his assistant. Why would Toby deprive Josh the chance to prepare her for what was going to come? Why couldn’t he tell her that the President was sick but it didn’t mean he would never leave her?

Why couldn’t he tell his wife the one thing he wanted to tell her the moment he found out; a moment, where the President himself gave Josh the permission to tell Donna?

“I was going to tell you. The President told me to tell you,” he told her.

Donna kissed him quickly, trying to calm him down. “It’s doesn't matter who told me,” she started.

“Yes it does! I’m your husband and Toby knows that, hell, **_the President_** knows that and he told me to be honest with you and tell you what was going on and I am so sorry that I didn’t tell you that first day but I couldn’t think straight let alone tell you that someone we love is sick and, and,” Josh ranted, as he stood up and paced.

Donna caught his hand and he stopped, looking so much like he did when she had to tell him his father died. It was in that moment she understood why he was so angry at Toby. Why telling her was so important to him.

Because, while her father was alive and well, and a good man, Jed Bartlet was like a second father to both of them, but more so to her. She would trade inane trivia with him on the campaign and they would bond over it. He was the first one that figured out she and Josh were together and gave Josh the shovel talk. He held her hand when she was waiting for Josh to wake up when he was shot. He's done so much for her and now he was sick.

**_Jed Bartlet has MS._ **

“Josh,” she breathed.

He pulled her up and hugged her close. She closed her eyes and clutched at her husband. She found his ring in his shirt pocket, kissing it, while he pulled the chain with her rings from beneath her blouse and clutched them. Their rings grounded them.

They grounded each other.

“We’ll be okay, right,” she asked. “What if people find out about us?”

Josh kissed the top of her head. “Donatella Moss-Lyman, believe me when I tell you that you and I will always be okay. And if we have to tell the public and face any problems, they can talk to my mother.”

That got a laugh out of her and he grinned as he tilted her chin up to look her in the eyes, leaning down for a kiss. They kept it reserved, knowing at any moment, they could be walked in on. And while CJ, Sam, Toby, Leo, and Charlie knew, didn’t mean that it was public knowledge to everyone else.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too. Thank you for loving me,” he replied like he always did.

Donna placed her head over his heart and kissed it through his shirt. “Always,” she smiled.

“What do you say we get a pizza and watch one of your chick-flick movies tonight,” he suggested.

“We’re getting out of here before midnight?” she teased him.

“Maybe,” he replied.

Donna kissed his cheek. “Go easy on Toby. I think he wanted to warn me if we wanted to go public,” she told him.

“I can’t promise anything truly civil,” he pointed out.

“No fist fights,” Donna warned him.

“Fine,” he relented. He kissed her forehead one last time and they parted.

“Salad pizza and meat lovers,” she asked.

“I will never understand salad pizza, but okay,” Josh muttered.

Donna kissed him chastely. “Just trying to keep you alive to give your sweet mother a lot of grandbabies,” she told him.

Josh chuckled and squeezed her hand. “You know the moment you tell me you’re pregnant I’ll go on Adkins to make sure I’m around,” he told her.

Donna nodded. “I know, Joshua,” she replied. She tucked her rings back under her blouse and stepped back.

“You need anything before I start returning calls,” she asked.

“I’m good for now, thanks,” Josh replied.

Donna smiled and walked towards the door, Josh following her. He put one hand on the door and kissed his wife once more before they became Deputy Chief of Staff and Assistant again.

“I love you,” they whispered to each other, as she turned the handle and walked out, looking like nothing was different.

There was something different now and it was going to be a pain to navigate. But like much of what happened in the last three years, they’d handle it.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "hello, hello" by Lewis Watson
> 
> Hope you like this!


End file.
